On the road
by Caecilii
Summary: Après la remise des diplômes, Rebekah souhaite que Matt l'accompagne à la découverte du monde. Contre toute attente, celui-ci accepte et quitte Mystic Falls. OS sur leur départ avant de prendre l'avion.


**Hey ! **

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Vampire Diaries, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ce OS vaut. Mais j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, jusqu'à 4heures du matin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis. Et je ne voulais pas écrire sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur Mabekah. Leur relation est vraiment intéressante. Bonne lecture !

_P.S: je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se situe après la saison 4 (d'ailleurs le final était SOCOOL!)._

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que Matt conduisait. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre et serein. Bien sûr, l'idée de partir n'était pas nouvelle et il y réfléchissait bien avant d'obtenir son diplôme. Un diplôme qui marquait la fin des années lycée, la fin d'une époque qui avait radicalement bouleversé sa vie. Il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit en y repensant. Il avait perdu bien trop de gens auxquels il tenait. Il se retrouvait seul, le seul humain à Mystic Falls parmi ses proches. Le seul. C'était assez ironique, parce qu'il avait plusieurs fois échappé à la mort. A sa façon, on pouvait dire que Matt Donovan était aussi une créature surnaturelle. L'humain le plus fort et le plus résistant. Le garçon le plus apprécié, aimé pour ses valeurs, son authenticité et sa fidélité sans faille. Des qualités que lui enviait profondément Rebekah. Elle tournait régulièrement la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne s'était probablement jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Les dernières semaines avaient été rudes pour elle. Le départ de ses frères à la Nouvelle-Orléans l'avait isolée de tous. Elle savait que les relations qu'elle entretenait avec toute la bande étaient suffisamment tendues. Cependant, elle avait récemment montré un grand courage, une force et une sympathie grandissante. Elle désirait plus que tout redevenir humaine et ressentir les émotions comme elle aurait toujours dû les ressentir. Avoir la possibilité d'aimer et d'être aimée, de vivre pleinement et de fonder une famille. De profiter de chaque moment. Mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne jamais retrouver sa nature d'origine. Alors tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était admettre que même en étant vampire, le jeune homme à ses côtés avait finalement accepté de la suivre. Et ça, c'était vraiment inattendu.

**« Je peux conduire si tu veux. »** proposa la jolie blonde, ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

**« J'aime bien. J'aime bien conduire la nuit. »** assura Matt en posant son regard sur Rebekah.

**« Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de partir avec moi. Même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi. »**

**« Qu'aurais-je fait de plus à Mystic Falls ? »** demanda simplement le jeune homme.

**« Être avec les gens que tu aimes, je suppose. »** répondit-elle.

**« Ce n'est pas un départ définitif. Je les reverrai à la rentrée. » **conclut-il en un sourire.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Quelques heures après que Matt ait accepté de partir avec Rebekah, ils se retrouvaient à préparer leurs affaires et à charger la voiture, en direction de Richmond. De là, ils prendraient un avion pour Paris, et feraient escale à Montréal. C'est vrai, ils étaient un peu partis comme des voleurs. Le jeune homme avait pris soin d'adresser une lettre à Elena, Caroline et Bonnie en les prévenant de son départ, et en leur promettant de se revoir bientôt. Cependant il avait préféré ne pas préciser avec qui il partait. Chacun ses petits secrets.

**« Joue à un jeu pour moi ! » **s'exclama Rebekah en se redressant spontanément. Elle s'était progressivement enfoncée dans le siège avant, mais en avait assez de ce silence.

**« Je conduis, Rebekah. »** dit Matt en un bref haussement d'épaules. Puis, voyant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, il revint sur ses paroles instinctivement.**« Je t'écoute. »**

**« C'est un jeu de personnalité. Ça paraît idiot à première vue, mais ça t'apprend quelques trucs sur toi. Et ça pourrait me permettre d'en apprendre davantage sur Donovan le mystérieux. »**

**« Et si je refuse ? » **demanda-t-il avec un ton quelque peu provocateur.

**« Je pourrais t'étrangler en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. »** plaisanta Rebekah. Et oui, c'était une plaisanterie. Quelques mois auparavant, Matt aurait clairement pu craindre pour sa vie. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de la famille des Originels. Qu'elle avait plus de force que lui, qu'elle le tuerait sans regret. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose de palpable dans l'attitude de Rebekah. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sans craindre pour sa vie. **« Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! »** réclama la vampiresse.

**« Je sens que j'oublierai pas cet été de si tôt. »**

**« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » **

Ravie, elle prit son sac qui se logeait à ses pieds et en extrait un petit bloc-notes et un crayon à papier. Elle alluma la petite lumière au-dessus d'elle et émit un léger rire. La voyant faire, Matt souriait allègrement. Il se sentait bien, malgré la lumière quelque peu aveuglante à laquelle il finit par s'habituer, il se sentait bien.

**« Concentre-toi sur la route. Je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions. Le reste je m'en charge. »**

**« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu m'aveugles, tu me parles, tu veux me questionner MAIS faut que je reste concentré sur la route. Mais je peux pas être concentré sur la route avec une Rebekah dans les parages. Je te rappelle que ça m'a presque coûté la vie la dernière fois. »** lança-t-il sèchement avant de regretter aussitôt ses paroles. Il avait beaucoup souffert de la transformation d'Elena en vampire. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Pour qu'il survive. Mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Rebekah ne les avait pas directement conduits au fond de l'eau. En réalité, Matt lui en voulait encore. Et ses mots étaient blessants, piquants, elle les méritait.

**« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas... »** reprit-il en ralentissant la voiture jusqu'à l'immobiliser totalement.

**« Si tu le voulais. Et tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard que les gens souffraient par ma faute. Je reviendrais en arrière si je le pouvais mais c'est impossible. Alors si tu veux me blâmer pour mes fautes, continue. Mais la seule chose que je puisse t'apporter, ce sont mes excuses. C'est la seule chose. Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait Matt. » **admit la jeune fille, en tournant la tête. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix de croiser son regard. Elle avait honte. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Hors de question qu'il la voie dans cet état là.

**« C'est juste que... On a tous tellement souffert. J'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais, j'ai vu mes amis se déshumaniser. Notre vie c'était seulement le lycée, les examens, le football, les fêtes, les sorties entre amis, la bonne musique, les concerts, le Mystic Grills. En tout cas, c'était ça ma vie. Et j'ai du apprendre à gérer tout un tas de trucs. La disparition de ma soeur, de mes deux meilleurs amis, le départ de ma mère, la transition d'Elena, Caroline. Tu comprends pas à quel point j'étais terrifié ? J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, Rebekah. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'être le seul humain ? De se dire que je peux me faire arracher le coeur à chaque seconde ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal. Mal à en crever. Mais il fallait tenir. Être fort. J'ai failli mourir à cause de toi. Alors regarde-moi. »** exigea Matt, intransigeant.

La jeune fille qui, à l'écoute de son « partenaire » avait laissé ses larmes l'envahir depuis quelques minutes n'osait pas lui faire face. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer de venir avec elle. Elle se maudissait. Alors Matt détacha sa ceinture et posa timidement sa main sur le bras de Rebekah. Cette fois, il adopta un ton beaucoup plus flegme, calme et détendu. **« Regarde-moi. »** renchérit-il à nouveau, afin qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder. Elle tourna alors la tête faiblement en sa direction. Il allait faire face à une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Une jeune femme triste, désemparée, impardonnable. Elle se sentait impardonnable.

Ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à retenir rencontrèrent ceux de Matt. **« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »** demanda-t-il, en gardant la main posée sur son bras.

**« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »** lui conseilla-t-elle, en essuyant péniblement ses pleurs.

«**Je n'en ai pas envie. »**

**« Je suis tellement désolée. Tellement dés.. »** reprit-elle avant de s'effondrer, étant incapable de finir sa phrase. Aussitôt, Matt la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer autant que possible. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel désarroi, aussi déboussolée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il aurait dû, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il pressait lentement son corps contre le sien, collant sa tête contre la sienne, en murmurant des « Shhh » à répétition. Rebekah était parcourue de spasmes, mais la chaleur humaine qui l'entourait parvenait peu à peu à l'apaiser.

**« On reprendra la route une fois que tu auras repris tes esprits, d'accord ? »** chuchota Matt en maintenant l'étreinte. Il sentit que Rebekah hochait la tête, et il sourit à cette réaction. **« Je pensais que les vampires étaient les plus insensibles. Merci de m'avoir prouvé le contraire. »** conclut-il en lui offrant un adorable sourire.

**« Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ? » **demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Matt plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara **« Tu devais pas me faire un test de personnalité ? ».**

**« Je ne suis plus sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie. » **répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **« J'ai l'air d'un cadavre. » **affirma-t-elle après s'être regardée dans le rétroviseur avec un air de dégoût.

**« Ce que tu dis est ironique, j'espère que tu le sais. » **dit Matt en riant silencieusement **« Allez, moi j'en ai envie. »**

**« Promets que tu ne diras à personne ce que tu viens de voir. »** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il finit par hocher la tête et, une fois que Rebekah avait l'air d'aller mieux, il remit sa ceinture et redémarra. Il ne fallait pas tarder, leur avion décollait à 05h45.

**« Ce qui arrive sur la route, reste sur la route. »**

**« Je devrais te renommer Donovan le mielleux. »** lança-t-elle avant de glousser malicieusement. »

**« De pire en pire. Rebekrakra, ça sonne mielleux ça aussi. » **

Les deux se mirent à rire à l'unisson avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Elle avait pris soin de ramasser le crayon tombé à ses pieds quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi que le bloc-notes. L'ambiance s'était véritablement apaisée et avait laissé place à une atmosphère paisible et souriante.

**« Je vais écrire les chiffres de 1 à 11. Chacun des chiffres a sa signification. Mais je te révélerai ça à la fin, sinon c'est pas drôle. Tu as compris ? »** demanda Rebekah en regardant le jeune homme. En guise de réponse, il hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la route.

**« Parfait. Alors, donne-moi deux nombres pour le 1 et le 2. »**

**« Je me suis toujours méfié de la numérologie. » **répondit Matt, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

«**Allez ! »**

**« Bon... Écris 8 pour le 1 et 20 pour le 2. »**

Rebekah s'exécuta aussitôt avant de reprendre. **« Deux noms de filles. »**

**« Caroline et Elena. »**

**« Trois noms de gens que tu connais. De la famille, des amis. Comme tu veux. »**

**« Bonnie, Jeremy et... »** s'arrêta-t-il, quelque peu hésitant**« Toi. »**

Elle retranscrivait ce qu'il disait sur papier, en n'ayant peu fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle écrivit « Bonnie », « Jeremy » et « Toi ».

**« Attends, toi ? »** s'étonna Rebekah.

**« Non, toi. J'ai dit Bonnie, Jeremy et toi. »**

**« Tu me considères comme ton amie ? »**

**« Plus que Damon en tout cas. »** conclut-il simplement.

**« Maintenant, un peu plus compliqué. Donne-moi quatre titres de chansons. Celles que tu veux. »**

**« **_**Flowers in your hair. Future. Anywhere else but here. Home.**_**» **

**« Et tu les sors comme ça ? » **

**« Ce sont les dernières que j'ai ajoutées sur mon iPod. » **

**« Maintenant il faut que tu fasses un voeu, Matt. »**

**« Quel genre de voeu ? »**

**« N'importe. On part à la découverte du monde. Tout est possible, non ? » **suggéra Rebekah en plissant les yeux. Elle était adorable quand elle faisait ça.

La voiture s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, le temps pour le jeune homme de réfléchir rapidement à ce qu'il aspirait le plus. La liberté ? La découverte ? La vie ? L'amour ?

**« Voilà, c'est fait. »**

**« C'était quoi ton voeu ? » **

**« Tu n'en sauras rien. »**

**« Même pas un bout ? » **tenta la jolie blonde en prenant une petite voix enfantine.

**« Dis m'en plus sur ma personnalité, maintenant. »**

**« Tu dois parler de ce jeu au nombre de personnes à côté du 2. Soit...20 ! » **

**« Tu n'auras qu'à contraindre 20 personnes à m'écouter. »**

**« Ou tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Ensuite, la personne en 3 est celle que tu aimes. Il s'agit de... Caroline. Tiens donc. Caroline. »**

**« Bien sûr que je l'aime, elle est ma meilleure amie. »**

**« Toutes les filles avec qui tu c... Bien sûr ! »**

**« La personne en place 7 est quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup mais avec qui ça ne marche pas. C'est... Oh. »**

**« Connais pas de Oh. »**

**« C'est moi, idiot. »**

**« Ce jeu est extralucide, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Ce jeu est stupide. »**

**« Continue ! »**

**« La personne en 4 est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment beaucoup. Elena. »**

**« Nul doute. Elle a énormément compté dans ma vie. Et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Et ne prends pas cet air ennuyé dès que je te parle d'elle ! » **dit-il en gloussant. Il savait que Rebekah avait du mal avec Elena. Leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés ces derniers temps, mais une tension demeurait et surtout, beaucoup de rancoeur.

**« Excuse-moi. Je continue. La personne en 5 est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. Bonnie. »**

**« Sa magie l'a rendue plus puissante, plus féroce. Ça m'est arrivé d'avoir du mal à la reconnaître. Mais elle est toujours la même. »**

**« Les sorcières ne sont, de toute façon, pas très commodes en général... » **

**« Les Originels non plus. » **

**« Méfie-toi ! La personne en 6 est ton porte-bonheur. Jérémy. »**

**« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il me manque tellement. C'est aussi ça qui m'incite autant à partir. Jer voudrait que je fasse ce que j'aime. Pas que je me laisse aller. Surtout pas après la remise des diplômes. »**

**« Tu l'aimais beaucoup. »**

**« Il était comme mon petit frère. J'espère juste qu'il va bien, là où il est. Même si je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. » **déclara Matt, un peu ému en repensant à son meilleur ami défunt. Du moins, il n'avait aucune idée de la résurrection inattendue de Jérémy après le sacrifice de Bonnie.

**« Je suis persuadée que c'est le cas. Ensuite, la chanson 8 pour la personne 3. **_**Flowers in your hair **_**pour Caroline. »**

**« Elle est parfaite pour Caroline. Je la connais depuis longtemps et si au départ je pensais qu'elle ne me correspondait pas, j'ai trouvé en elle une fille forte et brillante. »**

**« Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ? »**

**« Je l'aimerai toujours. Mais pas comme tu le penses. »**

**« Donovan le mystérieux, le retour ! »** s'exclama Rebekah avant de poursuivre «**La chanson 9 est pour la personne 7. **_**Future **_**pour moi. C'est bon signe ? »**

**« Je crois que le titre est assez explicite, tu trouves pas ? »** répondit-il, tout sourire.

**« J'écouterai la chanson dans l'avion. On fera un debrief juste après. »**

**« Tu crois que j'ai envie de debriefer avec toi ? » **

**« Ce serait déjà un bon début, a priori. Enfin. La chanson en 10 est celle qui en dit le plus sur ton esprit. **_**Anywhere else but here**_**. »**

**« Vaut mieux pas que tu l'écoutes. Tu pourrais très mal l'interpréter. Mais elle nous va comme un gant. »**

**« Je te le ferai très rapidement savoir. Pour finir, la chanson 11 est celle qui révèle tes sentiments par rapport à la vie. **_**Home.**_**»**

**« Un casanier de première ? Ton test est invérifiable de toute façon. T'es parfaitement capable de me la faire à l'envers. »**

**« Bien sûr que j'en suis capable. Mais cette fois, j'ai été réglo. »**

**« T'es assez surprenante comme fille. »**

**« Et si au lieu de converser, tu me passais ton iPod ? »**

**« Dans le sac vert, sur la banquette arrière. »**

**« Ça donne des idées tout ça. »** murmura-t-elle avant de rire doucement, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire complice.

Rebekah se détacha afin d'attraper le fameux sac vert qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle l'ouvrit et le fouilla jusqu'à tomber sur les écouteurs, directement reliés à l'iPod, et atrocement emmêlés. Elle parvint à défaire le dernier noeud et plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La jolie blonde alluma la machine, et lorsque l'écran de celle-ci s'éclaircit, elle s'empressa d'aller dans le répertoire de Matt, à la recherche de _Future_.

* * *

J'aimerais sincèrement que vous commentiez. C'est la première fois que je fais un OS, alors si j'ai de bonnes remarques, ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour moi d'en écrire à nouveau. **Et merci d'avoir lu ;)**

**MAJ : **Si jamais certains d'entre vous se demandent de quelles chansons il s'agit, je vous mets les titres juste en dessous.

- _Flowers in your hair _de The Lumineers

_- Future _de Paramore

_- Anywhere else but here _de Simple Plan

_- Home _de Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros


End file.
